Why Don't You See Me?
by AsakiTheForgottenNinja
Summary: <html><head></head>Nikki Ravenswood was just a normal street magician... until she got a mysterious tarot card. Now she has to team up with four other magicians to pull off the craziest stunts the world has ever seen. Basically follows the plotline with a few add-ons. Eventually it'll be Daniel/OC</html>
1. Prologue

**Hello! How is everyone today? Or tonight? Or whenever it is that you're reading this. Well, as can probably be deduced, this is my first fan fiction. Anyway… it basically just follows the plot line of 'Now You See Me', but with a few things added… like my OC. So please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Anything from the movie solely belongs to its respective owners.**

"Now, I want you to look through this deck of cards for the five that I called out to you." I watched as the man looked multiple times through the deck, but only finding four out of the five cards that were put back in the deck. He was on a wild goose chase.

"I can't find it. Are you sure you put it back in the deck?" I nodded. He looked dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute. What's this I see? Trying to take my card, are you?" I laughed pulling the missing card out of the man's pocket. He seemed stunned that the card went from the deck to his pocket.

He slid the card into my hand, and I placed it back in the deck. Everyone left as I was packing up the rest of my props. Oh the life of a street magician! As I picked up my backup deck of cards, I saw a slightly larger card under it. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a tarot card. On the back of it there was an eye along with a date, time, and location: March 29; 4:44 p.m.; 45 East Evan St.; NY,NY.

Honestly, I didn't really know what it meant. I just hoped it wasn't something bad.

**Well, that's the end of the prologue. I'm going to post the first chapter, hopefully, today. It's 11:52 as I am typing this so it technically won't be uploaded until after midnight, but either way… Anyway, hope you enjoyed. This is Asaki, signing off.**


	2. What Is His Name!

**Well, two chapters within 60 minutes? Guess that's pretty good. Anyway, hope you like this chapter more than the prologue because that freaking sucked. I'm hoping this chapter will be better than that, but it's still quite short. Well, read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Anything from the movie belongs solely to its respective owners.**

As I walked up yet another flight of stairs, I heard voices, but only bits of the conversation.

"No way… Atlas?... ever done… idolize you…"

"…nice to… you." When I reached that floor, I saw four people standing there.

"Hi," the guy closest to me said. "I'm Jack."

"Nikki," I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Question. Did you guys get one of these?" a bald guy near the door marked with the number 45 asked.

"Yeah, um, yeah. Death," Jack said, holding up his tarot card.

"The High Priestess," a woman said, holding up hers.

"I'm the Lover," another guy said.

"Three minutes," the woman said, trying to cover it up with a cough.

"Hermit," Baldy said.

"The Fool," I said, holding up my own tarot card, a bit ashamed. _How the hell could I have gotten the Fool? Oh well._

"So, what are we… Are we waiting for someone? Why-why are we just-" Jack started.

"The door's locked," High Priestess and the Lover said in unison.

"Oh, no, nothing's ever locked," Jack said, pulling something out of his pocket and sticking opt in the keyhole.

The door unlocked and we all stepped inside.

"What is this place?" the woman asked. We all looked around with the flashlights that we all brought (well, we're not stupid. We're prepared for this). All of the rooms seemed to be completely trashed, and insects and rodents were nesting in there.

"Wow. Thought my apartment was nasty," Baldy said halfheartedly.

"Man, it's freezing in here," Jack said through clenched teeth. If he thinks this is cold, he should try living in Québec.

"What's that?" the woman asked, pointing to a folded piece of paper on the floor in the main room of the apartment.

"I don't know," Lover-guy said, picking it up. _Man, I really need to learn these people's names._

"What's it say?" Baldy asked.

"Now you don't," Lover-guy answered confusedly.

"A rose by any other name…" the woman quoted, picking up a white rose from the floor and dropped it in a pitcher of water. It seemed that the rose was a trigger because water drained from the pitcher and leaked across the floor. It filled in a mysterious symbol on the floor. The symbol dropped and fog emitted from the floor.

"It's gas!" Jack exclaimed.

"Relax. Just dry ice," Baldy explained to him.

"Wait. What do you think this is all about?" Lover-guy asked. _Seriously! What is this guy's name?! I'm sick of calling him Lover-guy!_

"Hang on. Hang on," Baldy paused. Hissing, he said, "I got nothing'."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you for the delay."

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom."

"Danny, be honest. Did you do this?" the woman asked Lover-guy.

"No. Wait, did you?" Lover-guy, or Danny, asked, pointing at me.

"Like _I _could do something like this," I said, hands up in surrender. "Jack?"

"I wish."

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" Baldy asked.

"Electricity's out," Jack observed.

"Well, let's check," Baldy said, twisting a light bulb. When he did, a projector in each corner of the room turned on. In the middle of the room, they joined together and showed…

"Blueprints!" the woman laughed.

"They're incredible," Danny muttered.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked, looking at each of us.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them," the woman said.

That's when I caught on to what the blueprints were for.

"It's a show."

**Well, that sucked. I'm sorry I put you guys through this **_**thing **_**I call a chapter. I swear the story **_**will **_**get better though. I promise. Well, please review. They mean a lot to me. Well, this is Asaki, signing off.**


End file.
